The Star Stops Shining
by RenatoDias
Summary: Tori thinks a lot about something, will the star finally stop shining? Based on a true story


I know Victorious shouldn't have drama, but this is based on my own life.  
I'm currently facing some real problems in life and write to express myself.  
If you really want to know what happens and have nothing against your favorite character being exposed to such drama,  
then, read on. Otherwise, close this window and search for another story.  
You've been warned.

* * *

_Decision_

I'm Tori Vega, currently enrolled in the best school for performing arts, Hollywood Arts. I'm now at Sikowitz's classroom, he calls my attention and says "Tori, are you listening?", everyone looks at me and I burst out "YES, I AM, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY THOUGHTS!"; I was never pissed like that and could hear a bunch of 'Oohs' around me, but I didn't care, just picked my bag and left the classroom. Walking by the parking lot, I decided to get my car and go home.

When I open my door, my mom asks "Tori? Why are you at home so early?" "Nothing, mom. Just decided I would like some time alone."; "If you say so. But stop skipping school, understand?"; "Yup, just that I'm not feeling well today", I answered, lying.

I went to my bedroom and sitted on my bed, and think about some events. The thing is, how will I break the news to my parents? What will they say? What my friends will say?

Regardless of that, I have to think a way to tell them my news. But how?

Maybe if I eat something, it will help me think. Going to the kitchen, I see Trina on the couch, she says "Tori, is it true that you yelled at Sikowitz?"; my dad, who was at the dining room, came to the living room and said "You did what, Tori?". Uh oh, now I'm in trouble, what should I say? Trina completes "And you left the classroom pissed off?"; oh boy, even more trouble.

I said "Yes, I did. I wanted some time for myself!". "Good explanation for leaving the class, but, what about yelling at Sikowitz?". "I know I shouldn't have done that, but he interrupted my thoughts!". Oof, hope that solves it and... "Tori, is there something which you would like to tell us?" my dad asked me; "Nope, I'm sorry. I just need to think about some things!" I answered. I went back to my room and lied on my bed, to think about my current situation in school...

The next day...

I woke up but didn't want to go back to Hollywood Arts after what I've done. But, as life isn't always the way I want, I have to go and show my face around. I dressed myself, got my bag and went to another school day in Hollywood Arts. Oh man, how I wish the day would go by fast. Andre kept asking me why I yelled at Sikowitz yesterday. I said that I was tired, but that wasn't the real reason behind the yell.

_Breaking the News To My Parents  
_

I went to the Asphalt Cafe and had a lunch, before facing yet another boring class. Minutes later, the bell rings, it's another period.

After a boring period, I went home. Arriving home, I spotted Trina and my parents on the dining room and said "Oh, good thing you guys are here. I have something very important to say"; "What is it, Tori?", my mom said; "I'll be dropping out from Hollywood Arts!". "WHAT?", my dad yelled; "But Tori, are you sure you want to do that?", my mom then said; "After carefully thinking, I decided that I'll be leaving Hollywood Arts, forever!". "Wasn't that your dream? Why do you want to dropout?", Trina had to say. "I don't feel like that is my dream anymore. Not what I want to do for the rest of my life. So, I'll be dropping back to Sherwood High. Tomorrow, I'll be getting everything ready so I can go back to Sherwood. It was good while it lasted". "Tori...", my mom cried; "Keep going, Tori. Don't dropout", Trina said; "I'm afraid it's not possible, Trina. I've already decided", I said back; "You have to return to Sherwood, you can't just stop school", my dad said; "I know dad, I'll be getting everything ready for that".

And, with all that fuss, I announced my departure from Hollywood Arts to my family. But how my Hollywood Arts friends will cope with my news? Let's see.

_Bad News Are Coming To My Friends_

The next day...

I woke up, got ready and went to my final day in Hollywood Arts. To get everything from my locker and turn off the stars in the locker where I used to store my books.

Andre spotted me in front of the locker and said "Hey, what's happening, Tor?"; "Can't you tell the bad news?", I answered his question; "Uh oh, don't you say that...", before he finished, I said "Yep". "I knew this would happen sooner or later", Andre said. Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie then arrived and Beck said "What would happen, Andre?"; "You tell them, Tor?", Andre said; "Leave it to me, Andre", "I'm really sorry to say, I'm dropping out from Hollywood Arts", trouble is on the way, I can feel it. Then, Beck said "Oh, why don't you stay? Why drop out?". "I felt that this isn't what I really want to do. So, I'll be leaving Hollywood Arts for good".

As I go to the principal's office, I turn around and see my friends waving at me, I wave back, turn around and enter the principal's office to talk to Helen about my departure. Once she hears my request, she says "I'm very saddened by your departure, Ms. Vega. You were and are our best student, our best performer.". She then gave me all the documents I needed to enroll in Sherwood. When I went out of the office, Andre came to me and said "You'll be missed, Tori! Maybe we'll see you around!"; "Yeah, you all can drop by my house, even you, Jade!". Jade felt bugged by what I said, then she replied "Yeah, maybe I will..." in her already known creepy voice. And, with my friends beside me, I walk to the main door, wave goodbye at them and leave Hollywood Arts...

And so I return to my normal life in Sherwood

* * *

I chose Tori because she is the main character in Victorious, this story is based on a decision I'll be making...

Leaving university...

Reviews are all welcome


End file.
